What we're thankful for
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: A one shot set after Transformers family ties because I did not see another Transformers story that had to do with Thanksgiving so I wrote one myself. A bit rushed and not one of my better works. I don't think I'll delete this one.


What we're thankful for

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; just my OCs.

Author's note: I decided to do this because I didn't want to wait until after the holiday to think about this kind of story. Yeah, I don't know whether I should discourage anyone outside the U.S. from reading this (since Thanksgiving is not celebrated anywhere else). It's not that I personally have anything against someone from another country either; I don't. To Luiz4200, if you're reading this, please don't be mad at me. If you hate Americans, don't flame me just because I'm from there.

It was Wednesday, the day that the Wilson kids were getting out of school early. Emerald didn't mind picking them up, but she wondered why be let out of school early?

"Because tomorrow's a holiday." Brandon said as they were driving home.

"It's Thanksgiving tomorrow." Lauren explained. "A day that humans on this part of the planet set aside to spend times with their families and think about what they have that's good."

"All right, but I don't get why they let you out of school" Emerald replied.

"They always do that." Kyle said.

Darcy and Marcy were fighting in the back seat, Lisa was drawing, and Kayla and Terry were sitting quietly waiting to get home.

When they got back to the Autobots' base, they went in and explained what was happening.

"You've got some really weird holidays." Bumblebee said. "First one where you scare strangers and take their candy, now this one?'

"I don't get it either." Jazz added.

"There better be a good story behind it." Ironhide muttered.

"There is." Terry replied. He explained the whole thing about the Pilgrims and Indians.

"Also they show the Macy's parade every year." Darcy was excited as she said this.

"And then there's football, which I really hate."

"Marcy, it's just a game. Besides the whole point of tomorrow is that we're thankful for what we have, not to just sit and watch TV." Kayla sighed. "What do you think about Thanksgiving, Optimus?"

Optimsu Prime thought for a moment. "I think it's a wonderful holiday to have. You humans do tend to take certain things for granted, and I'm glad there's a day when you remember to be thankful."

"I still don't get it." Emerald muttered.

"You will if you really think about what you have that's great." Lauren replied.

That night Lauren bought the food for the dinner the next day while the other Wilson kids were talking about what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for the Autobots." Brandon said. "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have a really great home."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Lisa added smiling.

The other Wilson kids were agreeing with them too, and EMerald was watching them in silence wondering what she should be thankful for. "I'm not sure what I should be thankful for.' she muttered.

"Come on, there's plenty fo stuff we have. We've got the kids, no Decepticon attacks for the last three weeks, and our team mates." Jazz replied. "That's what I'm thankful for."

"Jazz, I know you like human holidays, but I don't think it's right ot celebrate with them."

"Of course it is." Bumblebee added in. "I'm thankful that Kyle showed me how to win Pinball every time without cheating."

"I'm thankful that Darcy hasn't been irritating me." Ironhide muttered.

"I'm thankful that we're all in good health." Ratchet said.

"You see Emerald, we have as much to be thankful for as they do." Optimus Prime reassured her.

"All right, I know that the kids will wake me up early and I don't like it."

"May I remind you guys that you 'power down' not 'sleep'?" Kyle called from the dining room.

The Autobots all laughed. Maybe tomorrow would be a great day....

"Emerald, wake up!" Darcy and Marcy screamed as they threw pillows at her.

"All right, but why?"

"The Macy's parade is on right now and Lauren says we can watch it while she cooks the food and gets out energon cubes." Darcy replied.

Emerald smiled and walked out ot the living room, where the other Autobots and their human allies were watching the parade on TV, and sat down. She wasn't paying attention to what was happening on the screen though....

FLASHBACK

_"let me go, you freak!" Emerald screamed. _

_"Never." her Decepticon captor replied. _

_"Let the lady go, or I'll do something to you." _

_Emerald did not get to see her rescuers face because she had slipped into unconsciousness..._

_She woke up sometime later. I"m on an Autobot ship, she thought, as she looked around. "Which one of you saved me?" _

_"It was me. My name's Jazz."one of them replied. _

_"Emerald, and thank you for doing that." _

_Let's just say that after talking with everyone, Emerald had made up her mind to join the Autobot cause. Bumblebee and Ironhide thought she wouldn't be a good fighter, but so what? _

_It was after two months of training that she had finally had it with their teasing and was tempted to do something to them. _

_"Emerald, you can't. You'd get into trouble with Prime if you did." Jazz told her. _

_"I know...do you think I can complete my training?" Emerald asked. _

_"I think you can. It's like you said, don't mess with a girl." he replied. _

_And with that Emerald managed to complete her training in about the same amount of time as eight Earth months. She did not think of giving up as much, but when she did, she remembered that "boys will be boys", and kept at it._

_Emerald smiled the day that Optimus Prime had announced that she had passed and had placed the Autobot symbol on her. How could I ever thank anyone for this...._

End flashback

The Wilson kids set up their table in the living room and gave food to themselves and the Autobots some energon cubes. Everyone said what they were thankful for but Lauren noticed something. "Emerald, do you have anything you're thankful for?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank Jazz for encouraging me to not give up and to keep at something until I get it done." she replied. "And I'm thankful for my new family....you human kids and every one of my teammates."

Everybody smiled and started eating. "what do you think will happen at Christmas time?" Marcy asked.

"That's another story." Lauren said.....

Author's note: This was originally going to be a bit longer but it wouldn't save so I had to write everything all over again and decided to cut it short just because I'm in a rush to get it done. I hope no one is upset with me for doing that...my next story I'll take a little bit more time to write.


End file.
